A Shadow From The Past
by SolarSerenade
Summary: An A/U in Trunks point of view.Who is this shadow from the past? (Non YAOI you dirty, dirty people)
1. Secret agents and Super Saiyans

A Shadow From The Past  
  
Chapter 1 - Secret Agents And Super Saiyans  
  
Waking up, I peered out the window to see a red sky.  
  
"Morning!" Called mother.  
  
I have a shower and strap on a black t-shirt and some mildly baggy track pants.  
  
"Have a good day at school Trunks!!"  
  
I walk by fathers room seeing that he is training.Waiting for that day when Goku might come back.  
  
"What are u looking at trunks!!"Shouted father as if he were mad about something.That's dad for you, I thought.  
  
"Remember our training after school! You WILL be stronger then that third class sayin!" Said the sayin prince.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Hey Trunks!! Over here!!" Yelled a small voice."Wanna play secret agents??"  
  
Normally the answer would be yes but I was getting tired of that same game.  
  
"How bout we play something else Goten?"  
  
"Like what?"shrugged the spikey haired sayin.  
  
"How about we pretend were saving the world from some evil?" I said for a change. I had always wanted to play this!  
  
"COOL!!! Trunks why didnt we think of that before??" Exclaimed Goten.  
  
"Well...errr...I wanted to play this before." I said anxiously.  
  
"Hmm...What should we call our bad guy??"  
  
"Dunno... mabye something scary!" I said in an attempt to act as if I were the head of this game.  
  
"How bout Clown'o'scary? Because clowns are scary, eh Trunks?"  
  
"Goten! Thats so juvenile!! How about Masagin?" I said truiphly.  
  
"What's a Masagin?"  
  
"Dunno,but i heard it on some commercial."  
  
We played for what seemed for hours until The bell rang and it was time for me and Goten to get home.  
  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
When I had arrived home father was awaiting my arrival.  
  
"Time for some training."  
  
For hours and hours we trained. It just wasnt fair that father could turn super sayin but I could'nt .But I would some day.......  
  
I heard a humungous bang as a blast of energy hit the back of the house turning the bricks into briqettes.  
  
A large figure enter through the path of destruction. Strangly, he appeared looking a LOT like father only about twice fathers size!!  
  
"FATHER!?" Yelled dad sweating."But...How!?"  
  
"So you reconize me!?" You have failed to destroy this planet and now I must destroy you!" With a blinding flash from his two fingers a blast of ki peirced my father right through.  
  
"Father!" A cold feeling was sent through me as a enormous power bulged from me. I was finally a super sayin. But not at a good cost.  
  
"What?! How can this be!? This pipsqueek has a power lever of over 20,000,000,000 and still rising! And he's super sayin!?"  
  
"You kick his butt Trunks!" Yelled mom."He may have killed Vegeta but we can go get the namekian dragonballs and revive him!"  
  
"You may be a power level of 20,000,000,000 but that is small compared to a pure sayin. I guess since you are quite strong you deserve to know who I am and where I came from before you die." I am King Vegeta, King of Vegetasei. I had nearly escaped from Freiza's henchmen but I had survived and have been training since I found out my son was still alive and living as a human on planet earth. He hadn't destroyed this planet like he should have done including 7 other galaxys and 359,6396 more planets he should have conqeured. He had failed the sayin race.And that is why I had to dispose of him." 


	2. The Mystic art of Fusion

A Shadow From The Past.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I thought it was actually quite obvious.  
  
"You will pay for this!"I yelled.  
  
"How amusing you are!"King Vegeta said. "You may have a power level of 20,000,000,000,but mine at full is...hmmmm..about 458,000,000,000!" King Vegeta gloated.  
  
Just then they hear a knock on the door."Trunks?! Are you there?" A mysterious voice said. Uninvited, Goten strolled in the door. "Hey your dad is pretty tall!I never noticed!"  
  
"Goten! Get out of here! This isnt my dad! This is my dads, dad!" I Exclaimed.  
  
"Oh really?Its kinda an odd time to have a family reunion!"Goten said in pure stupidity.  
  
"No Goten, his dad is trying to kill me!" I yelped. "The only help you would give me is if you could go super sayin, but you can't!"  
  
"Super saiyan? Oh thats easy!"And with a brilliant golden flash, I watched as my best friend's eyes shifted to a cold green and his hair spiked up a shining yellow.  
  
"What the hell?! Goten how did you do that!?" I said in amazement.  
  
"Oh,Gohan taught me!" Goten said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"Enough about that Goten I have a plan!"  
  
"Oh is a game like secret agents?"  
  
"No Goten this is no game! Now heres the plan. We combine our strongest kamehameha we've got and then we'll go to kami's lookout for some help!"  
  
"Ok Trunks!"  
  
"Ka..........Me.........Ha..........Me..................errrrr!............. .HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"  
  
"Now Goten! This is our chance!"  
  
And with a flash of light the two super sayins joined their kamehameha's to make them very powerfull.They didn't look back to see if they had imobilized their target, only flew as fast as they could to Kami's lookout.  
  
At Dende's lookout....  
  
"Piccolo! You've got to help us!"I slurred quickly. "Wow slow down kid. Now what happened?"  
  
15 minutes later...........  
  
"You mean to say this guy who you think is Vegeta's father killed vegeta and tried to kill you?" Piccolo repeated.  
  
"Yes and we need help because my mom is still at the house and if he finds her he's going to kill her!"I quickly remembered.  
  
"I knew it would soon be the day you two would learn the art of fusion." Piccolo said.  
  
"Fusion!?"  
  
"Isn't that some kind of chocolate bar?" Goten said in utter stupidity.  
  
"No Goten its that thing that you do to become one so we'll be stronger!"I said smartly.  
  
"Ewwww! I dont want to have the same wee wee as you Trunks!"Goten spat.  
  
"Well at this point we have no choice, I mean we could always get the dragon balls and wish to be seperated when we wish my Dad back." I thought and repeated to Goten.  
  
"Oh I see then here go's!""Okay then if you two are ready than we shall begin." Piccolo said. "You see to "fuse" you must.....you must...." Piccolo trailed off before apparently gaining the courage to start again. "You must do a dance!"  
  
"Aww cool" Goten said."Like the Makarena?" Goten said cheerily, obviously not quite aware of the mess he'd gotten into.  
  
2 LONG hours later.......  
  
"Ok Goten we finally did it right!" I said.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU TRUNKS?!" The stupid saiyan yelled.  
  
"Goten you idiot we are fused!!"  
  
"I don't belive you Trunks!!""Oh really?if we werent fused then how could i do THIS!!??" I take my hand and slap myself across the face.  
  
"Owwweee!!" Goten says.  
  
"Enough of this childsplay Goten...errrr...Trunks...errrr.." Piccolo says in confusion.""Well I guess were going to have to think of a name Goten."  
  
"Hmmmm..........."  
  
Note: Ummm.... this is erm, Twilight Rose. Yeah. My little bro here has gotten into writing fics. Isn't it cute? I take all credit for introducing him to the wonderful world of ff.net. He's getting better all the time. (With my help, of course) And pretty soon, I'll bet he'll be writing 100 review worthy stories. Although, I don't even have a story that's 100 reviews... O_o but JAG is close! So close..... I know, I'll write a new chapter right now! *Runs off to write new chapter* 


End file.
